minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Herobrine's Mob Army
During the Notch-Herobrine War, Herobrine gathered billions of mobs to combat the forces of humanity. As the war progressed, the mobs gained the technology necessary to take over entire star systems throughout the galaxy. History Early formations In 24 BS, Herobrine gathered tens of thousands of mobs to do his dark deeds. They ransacked multiple villages and city-states across the world, ultimately forcing humanity to rally under the banner of a man named Notch. Herobrine was banished to the void, and his armies were scattered and became feral. Return of Herobrine In 1 AS, Herobrine was allowed to return to Minecraftia by the hand of a mysterious cult. Herobrine's spirit absorbed the biological matter of the cultists, allowing for him to regain his physical form. He began breeding thousands of mobs in secret, even introducing thousands of creeper spores to entire villages. These mobs began reproducing quickly; creepers spread their spores to various locations, skeletons used their rotting enzymes to produce new brethren, and blazes found underground tunnels of lava to thrive in. However, the zombies proved to be very difficult to comply, with the exception of a few packs. Humanity's Growth as a Species As hundreds of years passed, humans began to reproduce much faster, their population slowly rising into the millions. Some human civilizations began to develop industrial technology, most of which began to damage parts of the environment. Herobrine's mob armies began to utilize some of the new technology and weapons, including rifles, tanks, and airplanes. Soon after humanity began to develop clean sources of energy, the environment slowly began to recover. However, this allowed for Herobrine's mob armies to grow and thrive in the recovering environments. The United Human Government began multiple military campaigns to hunt down and effectively destroy every mob species. By 8,000 AS, humanity had developed the technology to travel to distant star systems. Humanity was able to expand to various other worlds, safe from the reaches of Herobrine's countless mobs. However, a man named Severin Gion willingly gave Herobrine the blueprints for slipspace technology. It would seem that with every advancement humanity makes, the mobs would have it soon after. While the UHG was forced to reclaim some of their dissident colonies, the mobs would try and take advantage of this. During the first half of the war, humanity was forced to fight on 3 fronts; against the mobs, the Confederacy, and the Insurrectionists. Galactic Expansion During the Age of Galactic Expansion, Herobrine's mobs had gained the technology to travel practically anywhere in the galaxy, therefore threatening other species as well. At some point, Herobrine ordered trillions of mobs to attack Eldar worlds, nearly destroying their species, save for the Craftworlds. To better control the zombies, Herobrine created and controlled a Hive Mind, giving him control over every zombie in the galaxy. During this time, Herobrine also built many worldship-class space stations to house billions of mobs. One of these stations was used in an attempt to create a breed of super-creeper, but ultimately failed. Ultimate Destruction In 15483 AS, the major human factions merged into the pure Minecraftian Union. The former Confederacy provided a larger and much stronger military, whereas the former UHG distributed their advanced technology to every human world under their jurisdiction. For the next few thousand years, the Union turned its full attention to destroying the endless swarms of mobs. Many alien species, formerly victims of the mobs, sided with humanity. Herobrine's forces were massacred on various worlds, one of which had been split open. Herobrine ordered his remaining forces to retreat to the hostile world of Zylesh. Here, the Alliance managed to easily destroy every worldship in one place. At the end of the attack, Notch found Herobrine's body, and was forced to burn it, to ensure that Herobrine may never rise again. Legacy Most of Herobrine's army was completely decimated, save for a few small holdouts. Many survivors from the attacks entered an enraged, feral state of mind. Destroying the Hive Mind on Antimacassar scattered the zombies, turning pack against pack. At the apex of their glory, there were possibly as many as a quintillion zombies in the galaxy; a decade of civil war among the mindless zombies reduced their populations drastically. Billions of zombies still survive to this day, some of which are still guided by the few surviving alphas. An alpha is now a rare sight in the galaxy, and sometimes, if they are lucky, a passerby may find 2 or more alphas fighting for control over a planet or even an entire solar system. During the war, many creepers had either been reconditioned by the Union or joined willingly. A few centuries following the end of the conflict, creepers were a common sight in the Union, acting as diplomats and ambassadors. The billions of withers utilized by Herobrine had died at once, on the world of Valo III. The only surviving wither was taken to Witherus, a Union research station believed to be somewhere among the outer colonies. Many of the Nether species, such as magma cubes, blazes, and zombie pigmen, became critically endangered at the end of the conflict. Ghasts, however, managed to thrive on various worlds. Worlds Occupied by Herobrine The exact number of worlds Herobrine dominated during the war is currently unknown, it is speculated that the mobs populated hundreds of thousands or even possibly millions of worlds across the galaxy. Many of these worlds are now either lifeless, feral, or colonized by another race. The variety of world classes among Herobrine's massive empire varied. Such classes included: * Feral world - The vast majority of Herobrine's territories were dominated by feral worlds. Its environments were naturally uncharted by man, and would prove many dangers to an unprepared explorer. The mob populations on these worlds were in an enraged, feralized state, as they were prior to joining Herobrine millennia before. These worlds are extremely vital, as most of Herobrine's limitless army is recruited from these worlds, and given specialized training and education to prepare them for the battlefield. Feral worlds can also allow mobs to evolve to their surroundings, creating new breeds and subspecies that can be used on the front lines. * Civilized world - Some worlds were allowed to advance technologically, even turning into an ecumenopolis if time and resources allowed. The populations of these worlds tended to be very intelligent, and would prove vital in recruiting the mob army's myriad generals, tacticians, fleet commanders, and engineers. * Factory world - A sub-class of civilized world, these planets are also inhabited by intelligent mobs. However, contrary to normal civilized worlds, a vast majority of the populations are allowed limited intelligence and used as a labor force to construct battleships, weapons of mass destruction, ammunition, and terrain-combat vehicles. Many mobs lived hard, miserable lives, endlessly working to fill Herobrine's endless demand of firepower. Some mobs had to be fused with machinery to improve their productivity. Each world was ruled by a Chief Engineer, whereas every factory world was ruled by a being known as the Lord High Constructor. Some of the elites would replace their biological parts for machinery to extend their lives. Factory worlds were somewhat similar and possibly a predecessor to the Imperium of Man's Forge Worlds, which also had a cybernetic labor force and a ruling Fabricator-General. * Archive world - Despite their top priority being war, Herobrine ordered the construction of massive archives containing the history and cataloged operations of the mobs. Following the end of the war, many of these archives were destroyed, though a few still remain to this day, abandoned and inactive. Archives were treated like bastions, each one guarded by its own army of mobs. One such archive encountered by the Union still had a large army of mobs left in a cryogenic state, which would awaken upon the archive's intrusion. The archive world's fleet would also be activated, as would its crew. It is unknown as to how the archives' security can be activated, but it is believed that Herobrine utilized a form of artificial intelligence that can operate an archive all on its own without being detected. * Penitentiary world - In addition to slaughtering billions of its enemies, the mob army also took many prisoners. Many of them were taken to designated penitentiary worlds. These worlds can also vary; some contain massive complexes created to fully incarcerate prisoners, others are feral worlds where prisoners are later hunted for sport, and sometimes prisoners are taken to industrial worlds as slave labor. * Mercenary world - Despite the army having multiple enemies, it was not without its allies, either. Millions upon millions of mercenaries and criminals fleeing their captors willingly sided with the mobs in exchange for payment, to which Herobrine reluctantly agreed. These mercenaries would be given their own homeworlds, most often left undisturbed by the mobs unless military support was required. * Death camp - A few planets in Herobrine's empire were mostly lifeless, and were the ideal spots to form death camps. They were somewhat similar to penitentiary worlds, though there was a common difference - every prisoner in the death camps were to be killed, slowly or quickly, it was the planetary administrator's choice. On some of these worlds, there would be mass complexes where innocent prisoners would slowly be tortured to death, and most mobs often volunteered to torture the prisoners. On others, prisoners would be released into the wild and hunted for sport, or would be left on their own to die in the wilderness, either from starvation or native wildlife. * Outpost/Fortress - Fortress and outpost worlds were mostly settled along the edges of mob-occupied territories, intended to guard the borders and prevent their enemies from getting inside their empire. Many of these worlds were given a massive fleet and millions of ground troops. * Mining world - A large portion of the grand fleets and weapons were constructed using resources from these mining worlds. Across the entire surface of these planets, massive mining ships would constantly be mining away at the rock, and, if time permits, the world may be mined to nothing after several millennia. * Research world - Herobrine's top scientists have set up research stations across the galaxy, in order to solve any rare genetic flaws among a particular mob species, or even to develop new strains of super-soldier for the ever-changing tides of war. Every known research station used by the mobs was later destroyed in the waning centuries of the war. * Frontier colony - Frontier colonies are the more recently-settled worlds within the empire. They are relatively low in population and may not yet serve a specific purpose. Many frontier worlds still remain to this day, most of them host to the remaining blaze populations * Garbage world - Though these have no sanctioned populations, these worlds serve a very important purpose. The army's leftover scrap was taken to these designated "trash planets" and later melded or destroyed. Some worlds would be host to small populations of feral mobs, living among the planet-wide landfills. While most of these garbage worlds are now defunct, some are still used by the Alliance. Other Given the vast size of the army's jurisdiction, it is unknown how many types of worlds could have existed. The only answers to these questions may lie in the few remaining archives, which are near impossible to access. Ranks Herobrine's army consisted of multiple ranks due to its sheer size. However, most of the higher positions were held by creepers. Herobrine Herobrine stood as the Lord of the Mobs, the supreme leader of his army and Chief Administrator. It was by his hand that the first mob armies came to be, that they would grow, advance, and dominate. It was after his ultimate death that his entire empire would fall apart. Administrators The administrators exist outside of the primary military rank structure, but maintain an important aspect of the empire. They are responsible for running the government itself, from designating worlds for colonization, to electing Governor-Generals. Specialists Specialists belong to no specific rank or branch of military. The mob specialists are among the most intelligent among their brethren, and include tacticians, engineers, navigators, architects, assassins, vehicle and aircraft/spacecraft operators, administrators, record-keepers, and drill instructors. Ground Infantry Common Troops A vast majority of Herobrine's army was composed of billions or even trillions of mobs. These mobs were of average intelligence and were bred to follow orders of the pure-bred civilized-worlders. Evolved Troops The conditions on some feral worlds allowed for mobs to obtain traits that would prove effective on the battlefield. These so-called "super mobs" were more than a match for entire platoons. Corporal In the absence of a sergeant, the corporal can lead a squad of certain size. Sergeant The sergeant is the leader of a specially assembled squad. Platoon Commander/Lieutenant Troops were rounded into platoons consisting of at least 100, led by a designated platoon commander. These harsh instructors are ruthless in maintaining the allegiance of their inferiors. Captain The captains command entire companies consisting of a certain number of platoons. Major/Regiment Commander A single regiment can contain multiple platoons or companies, and are headed by highly intelligent mobs known as majors. Colonel Colonels are among the fiercest leaders on the battlefield. His or her ferocity and intelligence remind their inferiors to know their place. General Highly intelligent and certified disciplinarians, generals command entire regiments. Solar General Solar generals are responsible for overseeing mass mobile infantry operations across an entire star system. Regional High General Regional High Generals oversee terrestrial military operations throughout entire sectors or territories. Grand General of the Vulgus Exercitus The Grand General of the Vulgus Exercitus is the highest achievable rank within the army's mobile infantry. The Grand General commands all military operations throughout the galaxy. Upon the death of the Grand General, the remaining commanders began to fight against one another to take control of the remaining territories by the war's end. Battlefleet Ranks Standard Crewman With every operational ship in the myriad battlefleets and armadas, each ship needed a vast crew to operate it. Naval Security Every ship employs a small military force on board, in order to protect the ship's crew from any and all infiltration. Gun Captain The gun captain oversees the ship's firing personnel and is responsible for giving orders to the gun crew. Captain The captain maintains command over the entirety of the ship. Flag-Lieutenant The flag-lieutenant is in command over defense and monitor ships and can act as an executive officer to a small fleet. Commodore The commodore oversees a small squadron of ships within the present fleet. Admiral Admirals share the same namesake with their human and alien counterparts and command entire fleets. Lord Admiral Lord Admirals command all operations across a certain number of star systems. Sector Admiral Sector Admirals hold command over all operations across the whole of a territory or massive region of space. Admiral Galactic The Admiral Galactic is the supreme commander of Herobrine's navy, overseeing all operations across the galaxy. Just as the Regional High General's death caused the mobile infantry to turn on one another, the death of the Admiral Galactic caused the navy to destroy itself over the course of a few years. Known Members Because of the army's vast sphere of influence it contained trillions of soldiers, many of which were not able to be named. Only the highest ranking individuals were given time to receive names. Herobrine Herobrine was the de facto leader and, in some respects, the emperor of his mob army. From the very start, he had rounded up countless numbers of mobs. Eventually, through his various resources, he allowed for his army to expand into a vast, galaxy-spanning empire. Upon the death of Herobrine, many of the remaining mob superiors began warring against one another. Hieritus The zombie pack leader Hieritus had become one of the most influential zombies in the entire empire. During the Alliance's attack on Antimacassar, the Hive Mind called upon every zombie in the galaxy for support. Hieritus arrived on the planet just in time, but barely survived, and his 10,000-strong pack was ultimately wiped out. Realizing that the zombie race was doomed, he turned against the notion of starting another pack and began thinking for himself. He formed a small pirate syndicate with 20 other mobs, and they began pillaging some of the Union's outer colonies, up until his death at the hands of Castro V's defense fleet. Malcus An experienced merchant and high-ranking black marketeer, the witch known as Malcus received much recognition from Herobrine himself. She was one of the few individuals who successfully infiltrated the economy of other space-faring civilizations, allowing Herobrine's sphere of influence to only grow. Upon the fall of the empire, Malcus started her own mercenary organization and continued operating within the galaxy's black market. During a mining expedition on Zylesh, which had proven to be futile and dangerous, they were discovered by a random Union patrol and summarily destroyed. Her orbital station received little damage, though the engines were burst and the station fell to the planet below. Assuming Malcus survived the crash, she would have most likely died later due to the planet's harsh environment. Ilsen Like Hieritus, the pack leader Ilsen had rushed to the Hive Mind's aid during the Alliance's attack on Antimacassar. However, his travel pod failed to reach the planet in time, and he was forced to return to his colony. The hives began dying, and his pack had to return to slower methods of reproduction. When the Serin Corps came to Ilsen's world to supposedly start a mining operation, Ilsen unleashed his pack upon the unsuspecting humans and slaughtered them, commandeering their ship in the process. He took his pack to a nearby gas giant, discovering a Serin Corps gas mine and assimilating all of the personnel on board. With his forces now numbering in the thousands, he began the construction of a new hive mind. During a storm, however, he and around 50 of his pack members took the ship and left the planet, leaving the infant hive mind to die. Ilsen and his pack still travel across the galaxy, assaulting any world he can, still trying to reunite his species once and for all. Crictor Crictor is believed to be one of the sons of the original Grand General of the Vulgus Exercitus, fighting alongside him as he led the mob's mobile infantry against the galaxy. Following the war's end, Crictor began recruiting various mercenaries, and started a mob colony on Delibes, in an attempt to rebuild Herobrine's empire. He stationed 500 mercenaries across the Delibes sector, to try and keep others off his trail. Eventually, his army had grown to a considerable size, and by the time it was 5 billion strong, they began construction of a massive fleet. Soon, however, the Alliance traced Crictor's mercenaries to Delibes, and destroyed the colony. Crictor, while attempting to escape, was captured by the Union and taken to the prison world of Xero, where he remains locked up to this day. Grand General of the Vulgus Exercitus While his true name was never known to the Alliance, the Grand General of the Vulgus Exercitus commanded the entirety of Herobrine's mobile infantry during the war, making him one of the most powerful individuals in the galaxy. It is said that he had over 10 thousand children during his lifetime, supposedly including Crictor. The Grand General of the Vulgus Exercitus is believed to have been killed during the Battle of Malcassairo, at which time much of Herobrine's mobile infantry turned against one another. However, following a sweep of Malcassairo, the dead on both sides could easily be identified, but the Grand General's body was never found, and it was noted that one of the Union's transport ships was suddenly unaccounted for. This leaves open the possibility that the Grand General could still be alive, but his whereabouts are unknown. If he had survived the battle, the most logical theory is that he fled to some unknown part of the galaxy to hide, or, less likely, he could be plotting his vengeance against the Alliance. Admiral Galactic Like the Grand General of the Vulgus Exercitus, his true name was unknown. He commanded the entirety of Herobrine's navy, overseeing thousands of fleets across the galaxy. During the battle of Schwartz-Hapsburg III, a human soldier infiltrated the mobs' command ship and shot the Admiral Galactic, causing the mobs' fleet to turn against itself. The Burning One The Burning One is a creeper psyker that once served in Herobrine's military. Little is known of his background, but encounters with the Burning One date back to the final battle of the Notch-Herobrine War. It is said that he himself experienced the death of Herobrine firsthand, and the sight traumatized him to the point of insanity. He left instantly, taking his warship and began laying waste to some of the fleet's remnants in order to escape. The Burning One remains at large, unleashing terror and violence wherever he goes, and enslaving as many mobs as necessary before deposing them when their worth is finished. Gallery Minecraftian Galaxy.jpg|The Minecraftian Galaxy during the Notch-Herobrine War. The green arrows indicate mob military incursions into enemy territory. Minecraftian Galaxy War Peak.jpg|The size of Herobrine's army grew on a galactic scale at the peak of the war. By this time, much of the galaxy believed there to be little hope. Category:Factions Category:Armies Category:Union Canon